Powers revealed aquaintances unknown
by shadex19
Summary: Now Su is is truly getting a grip and trying to understand her destiny... but the other girls have some other opinions.


" We're here!" said Ron. Devon looked up. A beautiful little church stood only 15 feet away. It had stain glass windows and red bricks. An old man came out. He had on a white robe with a red sash around his waist.

He called himself by the name Joseph. He welcomed them in and took Devon's hand.

" I am the fire priest. I will take you to the other priests, but I must warn you. Once you pass those doors, there's no going back." he said.

"I want to know!" Devon insisted.

"Well, I wish you luck." he said. He walked through THE DOORS and then disappeared. Devon walked in after him. All around her, water was swooshing in. She held her breath. She started falling into darkness. Her lungs were aching. She was loosing air. Something was pulling her down. She kicked and struggled. Then, a bubble formed around her.

" I'd say she's the water Savior. No doubt on that." said a voice.

" Well of course! She's all wet." said a second voice.

" She's somewhat weak..." said a gentle female voice," But I'd be glad to teach her."

" You mean pathetic! We ask for the five saviors and we get an earthling!" said a gruff voice.

" She is stronger than you think. I sensed her as a level 10 when I was within 12 feet of her!" said the voice of the Fire Priest.

" Well, let's take a look at the others." Said the first voice. Devon felt a light hand touch her shoulder. She was now back in water. She could breath, though.

The same woman Devon had seen in her blood was standing in front of her.

" Hello, Devon. From now on you will address yourself as Su."

" And you... Who are you?" asked Su. " I am Lybis the water priest. I am here to train you in your power."

"Ok, so now I'm Su. And I have water... water..."

" Water powers." said Lybis.

End Of Su's view...

Rachel struggled to get free of the death grip the tree had on her. " Where did this come from? Uhhh..."she grunted," I was looking at the stars when I suddenly got sent into a different planet. Or it seems that way."

" And who would this lovely young lady be?" asked an orange haired boy coming up to her, with a satisfied smile.

" I... can't breath..." Rachel gasped. " Let er' down tree, or some other tree spirits are gonna be very unpleased." The tree recoiled. " gasp" Rachel sounded. "So, who are you?" asked Rachel. "Well, I'm Lance." said Lance. " And who are you?" he asked.

" Isn't it obvious? I'm Rachel." she said sarcastically. " Rachel, not a very common name." Lance said to himself.

" Well, a thief like me wouldn't be so interested in names... so... how 'bout some payment for savin' your butt out there!" he had a New York accent except it seemed more noble, more elegant. " Pay you? I didn't ask you for help!" she said.

" Actually, she had the aura of the earth savior." said the tree in a wispy voice.

" Oh, really? Well I know of some certain priests who would pay a fine fortune for her."

he said rubbing his chin. He grabbed Rachel by the hand and slung her into a big brown bag he had in his hand. Rachel was rather small and light weight, so he could easily do that, and sling her onto his horse.

After an hour of riding, and a good deal of muffled shouting, they arrived at the church. A band of knights were outside.

" Hello, fellow knights!" he said coming up to them with the bag in his hand," Where might I find an Earth priest?"

" And what business would a high priest have with a low thief." said luke.

" Stand down Luke!" said Ron." Whatever your selling, we don't want it!"

"Oh, but I think you do!" said Lance dumping Rachel out. She also had been in rags.

She was bruised and dirty by now. Her hair was a little tangled. She looked halfway up and then lowered her head.

" I'm sorry! We don't buy servants." Ron said looking pitifully down upon Rachel.

" But I heard from a reliable source that this is the unbreakable Earth Savior." Lance grinned.

" What have you done to her?" shouted Ron.

He reached for the girl.

" Uh-uh-uh! I don't think so. Unless your willing to give more than the priests, I'm not giving her to you, and that's that!" He said pulling Rachel back.

" Is there anything I can do for you, thief?" said a gruff voice.

The Earth priest stood crossing his arms.

" Ah! I was just looking for you. I think I have something you might need!" said Lance

rubbing his chin.

" I don't need a servant, thank you!" he said. The Priest was rather short and a little on the round side, but he had spunk, and a mustache to go with it.

" I heard from a tree- a very reliable tree- that this girl had the aura of an Earth savior.

The priest took a step off the stairs and and smiled. " Ah! Level nine, and an aura of a beautiful green... but she's an earthling." he said rolling his eyes.

" Well, you can have her... if you pay a good price." said Lance.

" Now why would I need to pay you for something that belongs to me, already." he said raising his hands. A clump of dirt came from the ground and tripped the boy.

" No!" he said as his grasp on Rachel lifted. " It serves you right!" she said stomping her foot on the ground.

The priest felt the urge of magic trying to come from the ground. With a little encouragement from his hand, it did. Vines wrapped around Lance.

" Did I do that?" she asked bewildered. " Well..." the Priest began to say, when he looked into the big green eyes of this little girl." Yes, you did." It wasn't a lie. She had made the magic. She just wasn't able to get it through the ground.

" Lucky people get powers." said the Air Priestess. " And weird people get powers like this." said Angela.

" Angela!" exclaimed Dawn.

" It's only too true! And you know it!" said Angela.

" We're stuck in a video game, and all you can think about is being nice to someone we don't even know!"

" Ahem." sounded the Air Priestess. " You do know me!" she said," I introduced my self."

" Right, like we care! This is some TV trick! There's probably cameras everywhere, and any minute now my sister is going to come out and say,' Got ya!'!" Angela stormed towards the doors.

She attempted to open them, but they didn't budge.

" You can't leave all this. Not until your purpose is done!" said the fire priest.

" Now we need to determine your... powers. So, here are some questions."

After a series of questions like," Have you ever had an accident in a fire?" and." Do you always try to be carefree and leave your troubles behind you?" or," Do you prefer sleeping in a high place, or closer to the ground?"

It ended up being that Angela was wind, and Dawn was fire(even though she hated red.). Unfortunately, Dawn and Angela were the only people who actually knew ONE of their friends was there. But they were all in for a surprise.


End file.
